


Weasley's Anatomy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. The death eaters are irate and attack innocent people occasionally to show they are still loyal to their deceased Dark Lord. Tired of all the fighting, Ron, Hermione, and other friends turn to the other side of saving lives: They become intern healers at St. Mungo's.





	Weasley's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Big thank you to Madam Minnie for being the beta for this part of the story.   


* * *

_The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don’t. My mum was one of the greats. Me on the other hand, I’m kinda screwed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron Weasley had moved to London two weeks before. He hadn’t really opened many of the boxes, yet; it just didn’t seem right to him to be moving into his mother’s house for good. Yes, she did give it to him and yes, she wouldn’t be moving back in anytime soon, but it still just didn’t feel right.

            The war had been over for five years now. You-Know-Who was gone. Harry killed him. There were still Death Eaters out there, though, who would occasionally attack to show they were still devoted to their deceased Dark Lord.

            Ron was done with the fighting. He had done enough of it to last a lifetime, so he decided to go to the other side. He was going to begin saving lives, along with Hermione, and become a Healer at St. Mungo’s.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron made his way into the Leaky Cauldron for a couple drinks the night before his first day as an intern healer at St. Mungo’s. He was nervous and needed something to calm him down, and he knew just the thing. He was going to find another lonely bloke like himself and shag him senseless, only to leave him and never see him again the morning after.

            Ron liked men. He knew he had since he was 15. Not many people knew about it at first, but it somehow came to the attention of the Daily Prophet that “Harry Potter’s Best Friend is Gay.” The whole article was about how Ron had fallen in love with Harry and how Harry had rejected him.

            It was true though; Ron had fallen in love with his best friend, But how Rita Skeeter had found that out was beyond him. Ron tried his best to tell everyone that it was not true but his speeches were never very convincing and one day he just gave up trying. It was now a known fact throughout the wizarding world that Harry Potter’s best friend was gay.

            However, Ron’s plan of finding that lonely bloke was shattered when he spotted a familiar head of hair sitting at the bar. Ron took a deep breath, sighed, and walked over to his ex-best friend.

            Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were no longer speaking to each other. Ron blamed Harry a long time ago for the death of several of his family members. Even Ron himself couldn’t remember the whole story. It was something about Harry not paying attention and then Death Eaters using the Avada Kedavra curse all over the place. In the end, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and several other members of the Order died. But what’s past is past, so Ron decided it was time to make things better. If he couldn’t even remember the whole story, why should he be so angry?

            Ron sat on the barstool next to an open mouthed Harry. “Was this seat taken?” Ron questioned.

            “N-no,” Harry replied, “I guess I just wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

            That was when Ron got an idea. “Look,” Ron started to explain, “I know you know we haven’t been the best of friends… or even friends at all for that matter, but I was hoping you and I could try to make things better.”

            Ron had to admit at that point that maybe there was a chance that he still had feelings for Harry. He would never admit it out loud, though. This was the time, he thought, that he would finally be able to get over those feelings once and for all.

            They ended up talking all night about their memories at Hogwarts. Like in their fourth year how they had such a horrible time at the Yule Ball and the Triwizard Tournament. Or their first year at Hogwarts, getting sorted and going across the lake with Hagrid.

            As Harry seemed to get drunk, Ron suggested they head over to his place. He explained to Harry that his mother had “bought it for him,” which technically wasn’t the case but Harry would probably never find out. Ron had no intention of ever seeing Harry again after tonight.

            The moment Harry seemed plastered enough; Ron dragged him back to his place. He had to Side-Along Apparate so that Harry wouldn’t get splinched and then push him through the front door. Waving his wand about a few times, Ron summoned pillows and blankets on the floor by the fireplace and lit the fire.

            Ron made sure that Harry was properly taken advantage of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next morning, Ron awoke with a start. He was lying on the floor and he couldn’t feel Harry next to him. Ron smiled, though, after he realized that Harry probably just left in a hurry after sobering up and realizing what had happened.

            He was about to close his eyes and fall back asleep when he noticed the time on the clock placed on the wall in front of him. It was five minutes past nine. He was supposed to be at work five minutes ago. His first day at work and he was late! And that’s when Ron heard noise in his kitchen.

            Harry had woken up at nine to realize that he had just spent the night next to Ron… naked and sticky. All he knew was that he had a horrible headache and that something happened last night that probably shouldn’t have, but he wasn’t one to judge. He had done this to other blokes like Ron before so he didn’t understand why this was any different.

            Yes, Harry liked men. He knew he had when he was 14. Not many people knew. One of the few people who did was Hermione. She seemed to be the only one trying to keep in touch with Harry lately.

            Harry, from the next room over, heard Ron getting up. He saw Ron walk into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and rummaged through the fridge.

            “You know, you have a really nice place here. You should unpack your boxes sometime and possibly get some food in this fridge. I could help,” Harry said with his back to Ron as he bent over looking for any sign of food that hadn’t expired.

            “I always buy food and then… wait! You aren’t embarrassed or concerned at all?” Ron inquired.

            “Not at all,” Harry admitted.

            “You’re not… look, I’m starting my first day at a job down here and I’m already late. I’m going to go upstairs and shower. When I come back down, you won’t be here, okay?”

            Ron ran upstairs for a quick shower, wondering what in Merlin’s name was going to happen next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron rushed into St. Mungo’s to find Hermione, Neville, his sister Ginny, and several other familiar faces standing in the hall listening to a man who seemed to be lecturing them.

            “You trained to become healers, and now today, you are healers. Welcome to St. Mungo’s,” the man explained to the group.

            “You’re late,” Hermione whispered harshly to Ron as he joined the group.

            “Don’t yell at me about it now, later okay?” Ron wished Hermione would just leave him alone.

            “Eight of you will find your own specialty,” the man continued.

            “But,” Hermione started

            “Five of you will crack under the pressure,” the man went on.

            “Shh,” Ron looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

            “And two of you,” the man said while giving a stern eye to Ron and Hermione, “will be asked to leave.”

_I’m screwed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After the lecture from the man who turned out to be the Chief of Magical Healing, Healer Richard Webber, he showed them to their locker room. Everyone gathered in as Healer Webber mentioned that they were to stay there until their resident Healer came to claim their group. They were then told to change into their specified robes and get ready.

            “Aren’t you excited Ron?” Hermione asked.

            “About?” Ron was confused.

            “We both have the same resident! Even Neville and Ginny have Healer Bailey,” Hermione explained.

            “You mean the Dementor,” Ginny joined the two with Neville not too far behind. “That’s what they call her around here. I’m guessing it’s because she is strict or something, like she sucks out your soul.”

            A tall girl with her hair in a bun came walking toward them. She seemed nice and she had that look about her that she was going to say something to their group. 

“Hey, my name’s Izzie Stevens,” she told them. “I heard you guys talking about the Dementor. You all have her?”

“Yep,” Neville answered.

“Hey! You’re Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!” Izzie squealed. “You probably don’t know me but I was a Hufflepuff three years below you.”

“Then yes, we wouldn’t know you,” Ron stated.

Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder when she saw that Izzie looked a bit upset. “It’s nice to meet you,” Hermione said.

When everyone had finished changing and had been called to see their resident the only group left was the Dementor’s. The five of them headed toward the door of the locker room to see if anyone was coming for them. All of a sudden, a woman appeared before their eyes.

“Are you,” she looked at her chart, “Weasley, Granger, Stevens, Longbottom, and Weasley?”

“Hi, I’m Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie,” the blonde haired girl stood up front and exclaimed.

“I have five rules,” Healer Bailey continued as if she didn’t hear Izzie. “Rule number one. Don’t bother sucking up. I already hate you, that’s not going to change.”

Izzie pouted while Healer Bailey’s pager went off.

“Rule number two. You will answer every page at a run.” Bailey started to walk off. 

“This is your on call room which brings me to rule number three. Don’t wake me unless your patient is actually dying,” Bailey looked each one of them in the eye as if to threaten them. “Rule number four. The patient better not be dead when I get there.”

Bailey paused. Ron was counting on his fingers how many rules she said.

“Er, Healer Bailey?” Ron probed.

“Yes?” Bailey answered in an annoyed tone.

“Er, that was uh, only four rules.” He noted.

Bailey’s pager went off again. “Rule number five,” she said as she started to run off. “When I move, you move. Your shift is 48 hours long. Congratulations, you’ve made it to hour one.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group of interns chased after Healer Bailey, as she shouted behind her in ragged breaths explaining what was going on.

“There’s been a Death Eater attack. The victim is being apparated to the roof as we speak.”

Healer Bailey came to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. Hermione noticed that they were standing in an Apparition Approved Area, otherwise known as a ‘Triple A.’ She pointed it out to Ron who nodded. As Healer Bailey disappeared into thin air, the interns took one look at each other and did the same thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Each intern appeared one after the other on the roof of St. Mungo’s, each one getting an assignment to the victim as they appeared. The victim was a 15-year-old female who seemed to be under the Cruciatus Curse on and off. The couple who found her immediately Apparated her to St. Mungo’s rooftop where Healer Bailey and her interns met them.

“Granger, blood work. Longbottom, find out her history. Weasley,” Healer Bailey started but had to stop when both Weasleys answered, “Ginny, contact her family. Ron, you’re in charge of her. Keep an eye on her. If anything happens, page me, got it?”

“Got it,” Ron answered.

“Wait!” Izzie yelled as Bailey started to walk away, “What do I get to do?”

“You? You get to do rectal exams,” Bailey replied as she walked off and disappeared.


End file.
